Denise
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = November 1, Age 221|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 5'3" (160 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Hidden Leaf Village (Formerly) Spencer House (Formerly) Spencer World (Huge Royal Winter Palace)|Occupation = Martial Artist Singer Empress of the Spencer World|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Gabriel Uzumkai (Father) Anya Uchiha (Mother) Sandra Uzumkai (Caretaker and guardian) Tsunade (Mentor) James Spencer (Father-in-law) Rita Spencer (Mother-in-law) Shawn Spencer (Husband) Zesmond (Son) Brianna (Daughter) Ashley (Daughter) Brittany (Daughter) Tiffany (Daughter) Kaylah (Daughter) Jimmy Hawkins (Son-in-law) Katherine (Granddaughter) Michael (Grandson-in-law) Adam (Great-Grandson) Lisa (Granddaughter-in-law) Darren (Great-great Grandson) Laura (Great-great Granddaughter-in-law) Justin (Great-great-great grandson) Misty (Great-great-great granddaughter-in-law) Daniel (Great-great-great-great grandson) Julia (Great-great-great-great granddaughter-in-law) David (Great-great-great-great-great grandson) James (Great-great-great-great-great grandson) Doris (Descendant) Maria (Descendant) Haylie (Descendant) Marcus (Descendant) Shaun (Descendant) Zesmond (Descendant) Alyson (Descendant) Nathaniel (Descendant) Kayla (Descendant) Melissa (Descendant) Tommy (Descendant) Michelle (Descendant) Alissa (Descendant) Tyler (Descendant) Lucy (Descendant) Pan (Descendant) Matthew (Descendant) Goku Jr. (Descendant) Marie (Descendant)|AniName = Denise Uzumkai|MangaName = Denise Uzumkai}} Denise Uzumaki (デニーズ うずまきヒナタ'', Deniizu Uzumaki'') is the young orphan as she's the descendant of the Uchiha Clan and Uzumkai Clan from the Ninja World moved out into the Dragon World, as she's became the new the Fourth Empress of the Spencer World as she's has first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the daughter of Gabriel Uzumkai and Anya Uchiha, the daughter-in-law of James Spencer and Rita Spencer, the loving wife of Shawn Spencer and the caring and loving mother of their six children: Zesmond, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany and Kaylah. She's also the maternal grandmother of Katherine. She was the second Jinchuriki host of the Earth Eternal Dragon, Shenron and Namekian Dragon, Porunga of the Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls with glowing Dragon Balls Birthmarks as the successor after her predecessor and Shawn's mother, Rita Spencer passed away with her husband James Spencer had been killed by Mega Buu before them, who's the first appears on the anime Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z series and movies. Later in the night of November 29 of Age 257, she's died along with her husband and four children by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Babidi's soldiers, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu of the Spencer Clan Massacre in Spencer World. Appearance Denise Uzumkai is a most beautiful, attractive young child and young woman of very slim figure build and average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique as a very slender build and soft facial features that make her pretty and attractive in the conventional sense. That's a time characteristic physical appearances that she's shared the same appearances like the rest of her other five young daughters to appears during the rest of the manga and anime Dragon Ball series, movies and video games. Over the course of the series and movies, she's possessed have the beautiful blue eyes, very pale skin complexion and long straight black hair slightly past down to her waist with China blunt bang front that completely covered her forehead as the glowing Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks appears on her forehead and the rest of her body, and also she's has different hairstyles more than Goku's wife, Chi Chi, which she's inherited traits from her late mother. From her late father, she inherited the shape of his softer eyes and forehead. Overall, Denise bore a strongly striking resemblance to her late mother and the human reincarnation counterpart of her human descendant, Danielle Johnson and Mr. Satan's wife, Miguel. She may be considered sweet, beautiful and attractive, as she's mentioned by Zarbon, Frieza, Cooler, Android 13, Bojack, Broly, Dr. Gero, Cell, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu refers to her as a beautiful woman is looks a lot more like her youngest daughter, Kaylah. When Shawn notices her new looks, he awkwardly compliments her hair and new clothing, much to her amusement at the 17th World Martial Arts Tournament of the beautiful, dimensional realms Spencer World as teenagers because of her angelic beauty and kindhearted, sweet, innocent, gentle and sweet personality. As a smaller child, she's rather short height than other children at a young age, her main child attire was a bright white sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in color and held closed with a green sash over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark navy blue shorts and blue shoes. Later, she finally wore the white sleeveless loose long shirt that reaches down to her waist, tight light blue sleeveless undershirt, black fingerless gloves, black capris pants and green shoes similar to like her youngest daughter wore them in her childhood through adulthood. As a preteen at the age eleven, she wore a short-sleeved, long tan-yellow kimono-like blouse shirt with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black sash, a dark black skirt, black spandex short shorts underneath, black armbands and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with the village's forehead protector of the Hidden Leaf Village in the Ninja World, gold yellow hair clips for her long low braided ponytail that reaches her lower back and blue boots with black tips. As a young teenager at age seventeen, she's wear the light purple long tight tank undershirt with a white sleeveless loose shirt that reaches down to her waist, black fingerless gloves, black capris pants, red hair clip for the low ponytail reaches down to her hip-length, dark purple socks and yellow boots with black tips majority battle outfit attire like similar with white long bell sleeved jacket with hood are similar to her youngest daughter's majority battle outfit attire as a teenager when she's traveling with her childhood sweetheart, Shawn Spencer and friends in the 17th World Martial Arts Tournament of the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World and Dragon Ball Z World. As she's forced to arrange marriage ceremony altar on the level 3 bottom inside the Babidi's spaceship to marry Mega Buu, she's wears the slim bright pure white sleeveless night flare dramatic floor-length evening wedding gown with her hair lets down to her hips, a black tie around the breasts, long white train veil, a swarovski crystal diamond headband and white glitter flats. As a adult, empress and loving mother, she was having her hair in morning hairdo, as she's seen wearing a slimming white with blue linings, long-sleeved kimono Chinese hanfu flowing dramatic flare evening dress that reaches floor-length with golden circle earrings, jade green beaded necklace, bright red lips, black flats and Japanese blue sapphire royal crystal rhinestone empress jewel forehead headband tiara crown on her head. Overall, her youngest daughter, Kaylah, who bears a striking resemblance to her and facial features of angelic beauty. During her pregnancy and on the devastating day of her death on Spencer Clan Massacre in Spencer World, Denise wore a light blue long sleeveless shirt that went past down to her upper thighs with pale yellow linings, a standard blue short-sleeved dress under it and black flats. She also gained dark bags under her eyes, become much more paler skin complexion and blood mouth dripping through her clothing dress as she's died along with her husband Shawn to protect her newborn daughter Kaylah from the evil Mega Buu and Super Buu. Personality Denise is a very kindhearted, polite, nice, caring, motherly, serene, thoughtful, helpful, brave, courageous, compassionate, passionate, nice, motherly, fun-loving, loving, softer, sweet, innocent, sensitive, good-hearted, good-natured, native, friendly, peaceful, passionate and gentle woman with polite tone of the manga and anime series and movies is similar personalities with her human reincarnation counterpart, Danielle Johnson. Denise Uzumkai have inherited traits the most of her kindhearted, polite, caring, motherly, serene, compassionate, loving, sweet, innocent, nice, sensitive, good-hearted, friendly, peaceful and gentle personality from both her late biographical mother and biographical father were the greatest shinobi ninja warriors both of the Uzumkai Clan and Uchiha Clan and members of the Alliance Shinobi Force in Konohgakure as the Hidden Leaf Village (Gabriel Uzumkai and Anya Uchiha were both killed by Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers during in her early childhood on a devastating day upon the deaths of her home, parents and people when she was six years old) as she's learning from the magical powers, psychic powers, techniques and other superhuman powers and special abilities for good as the beautiful young woman of her days like Shawn's grandmother Empress Kaylah Spencer did. If that's made who was she was a very shy, kind, polite, caring, compassionate with kind soul, sweet, innocent and loving person with kind soul, following to love in her heart of she will have bring peace as the mother of good nature to the Dragon World, to makes herself more stronger and powerful than her parents and often went out of her way to help others with her strong will. Denise wants her children to make choices and following their paths of their own to learn help people and take care of each other when they get older to see the life on Spencer World, Earth, Other World and the entire universe is the most important to her. She wore a soft smile on her face that hardly ever faltered, which made her appear very calm, motherly and polite tone as being Kaylah's mother. Her nice, kindhearted, loving, polite, sweet, innocent and gentle nature to change herself to falling in love with Shawn for the first time of her life by saving her in several times at the battlefields, saved her from the loneliness childhood without having any friends, the wrath of Mega Buu and Super Buu were her husband's one of his enemies and when Shawn became kindhearted, compassionate and gentle to her as her beloved husband as the Fourth Emperor of the beautiful, dimensional world Spencer World as he's stills loved her and their children of their dimensional world are filled with animals, Pokemon, dinosaurs, people, Earth and the entire universe. Denise had a strong dislike of violence, fighting or brutal ruthless nature like her youngest daughter, but with strong emotions when she's get emotional, anger, frustration and short temper like anger rage at the villains that hurt her boyfriend, friends and family members if she has fight them and lacked the passion of fighting spirit only when circumstances forced her to fight like her youngest daughter did. She would not kill her opponents unless it was absolutely necessary, preferring instead to incapacitate them. She's the most powerful and strongest fighter to great at the martial arts of ninjustu, other martial arts, fighting skills, hand-to-hand combats, swordfight, Chi Blocking skills, control her Ki energy to levitate fly, powerful techniques and abilities. Denise was a playful, caring, kind, gentle, sweet and innocent young woman, who liked to tease her friends to make than laugh from her childhood and being a daring deeply caring and loving mother to her friends and family like her youngest daughter of the anime Dragon Ball series and movies. She liked to jokes as she is a funny girl around to not pulling pranks or make booby-traps on the villains like her other young daughters (Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany did in their youth); she's truly caring about them in their lives to protect them for their safety from the wrath of Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Cooler, King Cold, Dr. Wheelo, The Ginyu Force, Garlic Jr, Turles, Dr. Gero, Androids 13, 14, 15 and 19, Broly, Cell, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu and other villains as their loving mother as best them to find a way to help and take care of each other and she was very motherly and emotional to those who she was especially close to and also she's does care about their friends with families, animals and people. As a child, she seems to be cheerful, nervously fearful and native child with shy, quiet, soft, friendly, polite, sweet and innocent nature, who is always curious about anything she finds intriguing to learn about the Martial Arts, fighting skill styles, hand-to-hand combats, techniques and abilities to the Dragon World like youngest daughter did to learn a lot about them with intelligence and knowledge skills of her own. Denise Uzumkai meets her sensei, Tsunade Senju for the first time since she's teaching her in a way to be a better confidence for herself and abilities as a strongest fighter. As a teenager, like her youngest daughter, she's became the tomboyish girl to intelligence and knowledge skills like both her boyfriend, Shawn and youngest daughter, of the martial arts, superhuman powers, techniques, special abilities, exploit secret identities, top-secret informations, strengths and weaknesses, security and technology go traveling all around the world. Denise would have to gets angry at Cell, Mega Buu and Super Buu that he's touched her and caressed her hair as a beautiful woman as she's realizing that he's going threat to hurt her friends and family as she's successful to fight back or give herself to him as his queen, but she's truly despise Mega Buu and Super Buu for almost killing her friends and she never betray her friends and Shawn because she's loved him and she's giving hope that he's rescuing her from him until she's rejecting him for using his hypnosis mind control trance with his glowing pink eyes and voice over her and breaking his control after Shawn confessed his love for her, as she's won't have her youngest daughter to repeat her mistakes with Mega Buu and Super Buu. Denise Uzumkai meets Cell for the first time who's first appears on the 17th Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World, she's forced to watch Shawn gets beaten on the ground, she's gets too angry and rage that she's see his true colors as he's really to gets ready to kill her husband and children as she's first fight back against him. She is a very kindly woman and become the beloved wife of Shawn and loving mother who cared deeply for her children, friends and family, so much so that her daughter, Kaylah, aspired to be kind like her, while also strong like her father. It was her sacrifice herself and Shawn's live to protect her youngest daughter from Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu to trust in Henry Johnson, Kitibo and Supreme Kai to protect her from Shawn's enemies to looking for Kaylah as the last member of their royal family members to survive. Biography Background Denise was born in November 1 of Age 221 she was was born to Gabriel Uzumkai and Anya Uchiha as their only child, thus the only heiress of both the Uzumaki Clan and Uchiha Clan as their last descendant from the Shinobi Ninja World and Dragon Ball Z World. Since at a young age, Denise was trained to be an appropriate heiress to the clan, practice hand-to-hand combatant skills in martial arts as the powerful martial artist, becoming the beautiful sorceress and learned how to use her Ki energy at the young age of five. In one day, her clan was later destroyed and wiped out when their rival enemies, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers have killed her parents and entire people of her home, in the same way is the Majin race by Wizard Babidi was the one who sent Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu killed Shawn's parents and grandparents in his homeworld to escape as he was a six years old child and has become Samurai Jack's traveling student to defeat the evil powerful demon shapeshifting wizard Aku for his years at his young age, wanted to prove that they were far superior than the second Jinchuriki Host of Eternal Dragon: Shenron and Porunga of the Earth and Namekian glowing Dragon Balls Birthmarks as she was born with, and killed them all in cold blood on the death of her deceased parents. Denise escaped with her beloved caretaker Sandra Uzumkai, thus becoming the only two survivors left of the massacre and she's became her surrogate mother to her like a family. She's now an lonely orphan as her new friends, Bernie Snow, Giselle, Garrett Timmons, Esmeralda, Gordon Bowlers, Natasha, Freddie Garrett, Jessica, Jacob Barrymore, Olivia, Gerald Lyndon, Carla, Jared Daniels, Gloria, Joshua Jackson, Heather, Jack Smith, Chelsea, Chad Grace, Melinda, Jeremy Hudson, Christine, Franklin Kingston, Sabrina, Edward Simpson, Kathryn, Patrick, Henry Johnson, Bethany, Tanya Johnson, Kushina Uzumaki and her sweetheart Minato Namikaze and enrolled in the Academy as children. She's meets Shawn Spencer for the first time to enrolled in the Academy of Ninja World of the same classroom as they little children and become preteen as she's been bullied, teased and give her nicknames "Soceress" by the other kids and bullies about her being orphan without her parents and short height as a Shernon and Porunga Jinchuriki host with the Earth and Namekian glowing Dragon Balls Birthmarks appears on her forehead and the rest of her body, when Shawn witness the bullies picking on her, he's came her defense to leave her alone as he's almost fight them in the class as she's realizing that Shawn was a friendly, kindhearted, compassionate and sensitive boy who's have the pure heart and compassionate ways and he was a immortal Saiyan as the Ultimate fighter and legendary Super Saiyan from the imperial royal Spencer family of the beautiful, dimensional realms Spencer World. Soon she's realizing that he's an orphan just like herself without the parents to love for them, she's falling in love with him as a person to help others in the other nations and countries around the world. Denise meet her sensei, Tsunade Senju for the first time, because she was a descendant of the Senju clan and one of Konohagakure's Sannin; famed as the world's strongest kunoichi and its greatest medical-nin as she's become the Fifth Hokage. She's already teaching her in her way to be a ninja as both a powerful martial artist and strongest fighter and better confidence in herself to she's believing her as her teacher and friends. When the lonely Denise watches Shawn leave with his sensei, Samurai Jack as he departs Konoha and Dragon World for several years of training, vowing to work just as hard as he plans to by six years later. After she's moving in the apartment of Ninjago City of Spencer World with her friends. In later at night, she's found the [[Sacred Water of Eternal Life|'Sacred Water of Eternal Life pond']] to drinking from it and becoming immortal and stay younger like Shawn himself at the night and become mortal as a normal human at the day. At six years later, in the age of seventeen, when Denise grew up older as a beautiful, attractive and lovely young woman, when she had seen Shawn again as teenagers as she's see him across the streets of Ninjago City, since she's gets enrolled in the Spring High School as in the large main classroom with her friends (Patrick, Tanya and others). In a few days later at the 17th World Martial Arts Tournament in the Spencer World after his under tutelage training with his mentors from the Sacred World of the Kais; Kibito and Supreme Kai, she's see him return as a eighteen years old handsome teenager for the first time, he's saw her again that he likes her new hair and clothes in her liking appearance, she's wear a bright smile at him and wining some prizes for the Tournament to share her prizes with her friends and childhood sweetheart Shawn Spencer after defeating Pui Pui in one round. In ten days later, she's flying around in the sky that just for fun and she's continues her training and control energy, techniques and special abilities; when she's have heard the loud noises next on the mountains where Babidi's spaceship was landed on the ground through the Mystic Door, as she's came home late from yesterday, she's saw them inside her dorm room of Spring High School once during in the school hours, she's escaped out to the window of her dorm room to find Shawn and their friends by flying around the sky by sensing power levels and followed them to the tropical islands. Then she's get there in time during the huge battles as she's defending Shawn got nearly beaten bad with severe injuries by fight with Mega Buu on the ground with confronted him and telling him to leaving him and her friends alone, but Mega Buu had noticed her coming towards him as she's disappeared and reappeared, she's hitting him a couple of punches and kicks, elbowing in his stomach so hard and using dynamic swing kick in his face real hard, firing blasts at him, strong Ki Blast wave and using her chi blocking skills to disable techniques and abilities into paralysis, but he's not feeling even scratches on him everything and able to un-paralyze himself and move around again, but ineffective and immunity. As see in one desire of her angelic beauty for the first time as a young and attractive teenager in person as she's terrified, scared and realized by began to recognize them from her childhood who's tried to kidnapping her as a eleven years old preteen, he's walking approach towards her, she's so frightening and scared of Mega Buu for the first time, she tries to get away from him as she's walking backwards against the border as he's had to knocked her unconscious laying on the ground with a slap so hard, she's regaining conscious again to went back her dorm room before she's lose conscious again to falling unconscious into laying on the ground and later she's has been kidnapped by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu from her dorm room, take her away to control the Dragon Balls inside Babidi's spaceship to locking Denise up in the imprisonment cell, make her for Majin Buu's first bride and make a wish is the power of eternal life from the Eternal Dragons, but she's refused to marry him inside her before the wedding ceremony starts and being brainwashed with his glowing pink eyes and voice of his hypnosis trance mind control to control her like a puppet, Shawn and her friends came to rescue her from the spaceship to stopping the wedding before the kiss, Mega Buu command Denise to attack Shawn, show Shawn is she's about to transform immortal like Shawn did in front of everybody shockingly, freed from his control after Shawn confessed his love for her and rejected Mega Buu, watching him fighting Mega Buu in the end to be defeated by return him back to the Sealed Ball again with Bibidi's spell and Evil Containment Wave, escaped from Babidi's spaceship flying back back into the space, he's carry her fly into the moonlight, share a passionate kiss and she's falling in love with Shawn. Sometime in many months and years later of dating, they're going to have many adventures and ruling the Spencer World since they've becoming next the Fourth Emperor and Empress of the Huge Royal Winter Palace after Shawn's previous predecessor and the Third Emperor Henry Johnson gave up his throne passing to Shawn and leaving the Spencer House behind, she married Shawn Spencer in two years later, the Fourth Emperor being very excited for him when first learning of it, become the Fourth Empress of the Spencer World to rule with Shawn and giving birth to their five children: Zesmond, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany. During her eleven-month jinchūriki-influenced pregnancy, she was secretly kept guarded by Shawn's top student, David Johnson, Rachel, Aaron, Renee, Tony, Audrey, Kevin, Julian Brief, Charley and others under Shawn's order. Midway through the pregnancy, the expecting-parents decided to name their sixth child and fifth youngest daughter "Kaylah" after the main character of Jiraiya's first book by visiting Minato and Kushina in their home with Jiraiya; with her husband and children visiting them. When Jiraiya asked if they were sure, stating that it was a name he had just came up with whilst eating a bowl of ramen one day, Denise said that it was a beautiful name after Shawn's grandmother. Denise also hoped that her youngest daughter would have become the better martial artist and brave young woman. Because the seal keeping the Eternal Dragons and glowing Dragon Balls Birthmarks within Denise's body would be at its weakest during childbirth, special arrangements were made. Denise would leave the palace, city and village in secret and give birth in a remote location. Shawn would help maintain the seal and Anbu would guard the area. Soon after Kaylah was born as she's so tiny and premature small infant with disability Autism, however, they were found by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu. Dabura had killed all of the ANBU, Anbu warriors include (Patrick and Tanya) Henry's younger sister and Henry's wife Bethany Johnson, and Babidi took the newborn Kaylah Spencer hostage, threatening to kill her as well. Shawn was able to take Kaylah back, but this gave Babidi and Dabura the chance to escape with her. Wishing to use her Ki energy transfer into Mega Buu and Super Buu once again as he's more powerful, faster, smarter and stronger than ever before to destroy Spencer World, released it from Denise's body. The vitality inherent to the Uchiha Clan and Uzumaki clan allowed her to survive the extraction, though greatly weakened by experience, Babidi tried to have Mega Buu and Super Buu to finish her off but she was saved by Shawn and brought to Kaylah, who she stayed with while Shawn went to help in the city, palace and village's defense. Mega Buu killed her four daughters and friends with their friends' families inside their palace and outside around the cities, farms and villages. Her son, Zesmond with his friends have survived and failed to save his four younger sisters, and their eight remaining friends include David Johnson, Rachel, Aaron, Renee, Tony, Kevin, Audrey and Julian Brief from Mega Buu and Super Buu and watch them died from the looking at the inside of their palace by blast them with his Chocolate Beam, then turning them into chocolate bars and eating them all. To stop Mega Buu, Shawn was forced to bring it to her and Kaylah's location, and both of them to its. While still weakened, paler skin complexion and exhausted, Denise used her diminished Ki energy to restrain Mega Buu/Super Buu. Despite knowing the trauma would kill her in her current state, Denise volunteered to have Shenron and Porunga sealed back into her body so that it would die with her. Doing so would also save the lives of Shawn, Zesmond, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany and Kaylah; such as her giving thanks to them for giving her such a new whole happy life from lonely childhood, enemies and dangerous situations, but she's sad and heartbroken to find out about their other daughters and friends didn't make it out alive. However her biggest regret was to be unable to see their youngest daughter grow up with the father, mother and older siblings. But Shawn suggested using the reverse Death Demon Consuming Seal on Shenron and Porunga with Earth and Namekian glowing Dragon Balls Birthmarks and Immortality and sealing the rest of it transferred into Kaylah instead. As this would also mean Shawn's death, and consequently give Kaylah a horrible and lonely life like herself and his have or Mega Buu wants to marry their youngest daughter, Denise naturally objected about this. Shawn convinced her that it was for the best thing to save the dimensional world, Earth and the entire universe, future and that doing this would also allow her to see Kaylah when she was older. When Mega Buu and Super Buu realized their intentions, the Dragon Balls, Eternal Dragons and Immortality goes to inside Kaylah already, he's tried about to kill Kaylah for live forever, do not age and can't die as she's remains stay young forever, but both she and Shawn used their bodies to shield her. As Shawn performed the sealing, and already at the point of death, Denise told Kaylah how much she loved her with her love and gave her her best advice for the future, to listen to her big brother, friends, Goku and his friends and Naruto; her final act in this world was to fill her daughter with as much of her love as possible. Denise was able to hold her daughter in her palms for only a few moments before she died, as her body couldn't handle the premature birth. Shawn wants her to take care of herself and he's loved her and her older siblings a lot as her father then sealed the rest of their remaining Ki energies and souls into Kaylah. In the anime, before dying, Henry Johnson, Zesmond Spencer, Brandi, Supreme Kai and Kitibo appeared. Denise told Henry Johnson and Supreme Kai is her youngest child's name was Kaylah, and begged Shin to protect Kaylah. She died shortly afterwards with a smile on her face after Shin promised her, that he will protect Zesmond and Kaylah for her and Shawn. She and Denise were given a funeral to honor their sacrifice for the cities, farms and villages, and it's next generation. Her father's last name was then given to Kaylah by Supreme Kai, in hopes that nobody else would discover the connection between her and Shawn. Kaylah has send away into the USA for her safety and raised by Teen Titans in Jump City, California for her safety and protection from her father's enemies include Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, the Ginyu Force, Dr. Gero, Androids, Cell, Bojack, Broly, Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu, Super Buu and other villains to looking for her as the last member of the Spencer family. With Shawn and Denise with their children, relatives and friends dead along with people, children and animals, Robin and other titans decided their decision from Supreme Kai, it would be best if nobody knew of Kaylah's relation to Shawn so that Shawn's old enemies wouldn't come after her; to that end, he gave Kaylah her father, Shawn's family name. Starfire raised her as her adoptive daughter and Raven will be her surrogate older sister to teach to control her psychic powers, techniques and abilities. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga During the Cell Games, Majin Buu Saga Denise Uzumkai is mentioned by She was 36 years old when she's died Legacy Denise Uzumkai has passed away Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu During the flashbacks, Bardock - The Father of Goku She's mentioned by Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan She Power Manga and Anime Denise Uzumkai is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Invisibility - * Intangibility - * Ninjustu - * Swordsmanship - * Master Combatant - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Chi Blocking - * Paralysis - * Immorality - * Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover - flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. Transformations Unlock Potential Like her husband and children, Equipment * Sword - * Green Grapes - * Air Solar Skates - Video Games Appearances Denise Uzumkai is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Emi Shinohara * [[FUNimation dub|'FUNimation dub']]: Laura Bailey'' '(young child/preteen, Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball movies);'' [[Jodi Benson|'''Jodi Benson]]'' (teen/adult, most media, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT)'' Battles Major Battles * Denise vs. Bullies (anime only) * Denise and Shawn vs. Bojack and his gang * Denise and Shawn vs. Aku * Denise, Patrick, Tanya and Shawn vs. Perfect Cell * Denise, Zesmond, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany and Shawn vs. Perfect Cell * Denise vs. Pui Pui * Denise vs. Dabura * Denise and Shawn vs. Mega Buu and Super Buu Trivia * Denise's name means (丹妮絲 or デニーズ) is "falling" and "fallen". * In English the meaning of the name Denise is: From the Latin Dionysos or Dionysus, referring to the Greek god of wine. * In American the meaning of the name Denise is: From the Latin Dionysos or Dionysus, referring to the Greek god of wine. * In French the meaning of the name Denise is: The feminine form of Dennis, from the Latin name Dionysia, or the Greek Dionysus. * It is pronounced de-NEES. It is of French origin, and the meaning of Denise is "follower of Dionysius". Feminine of Dennis, from the Greek name Dionysius. There is an ancient Latin form of the name, Dionysia, but this variant dates back only to the 1920s. Actress Denise Richards. * Denise Uzumkai was reincarnated into the full pure-blood human named Danielle Johnson with martial arts. * Denise's shared some similar differences from her reincarnated human counterpart, Danielle Johnson: * Both are the survivors left of their families on the devastating day: (Denise was a five years old when Bojack and his galaxy warriors killed her parents in her village of the Ninja World with her caretaker Sandra Uzumkai before meeting Shawn at the Academy) (Whereabouts for Danielle: Danielle was two years old when General Blue and the Red Ribbon Army soldiers killed her parents in Central City since her older sister Amelia and herself escape and raised by their adoptive grandfather, King Furry). * Both Jinchuriki host of the Eternal Dragons with glowing Dragon Balls Birthmarks. * Both are kindhearted, caring, innocent, sweet, polite, intelligent, compassionate, thoughtful, positive, friendly and tomboyish. * Both are great at martial arts as the powerful martial artists, master combatant skills and manipulate their Ki energies to levitate fly. * Both have control their Ki energy ability to flying like their husbands and children. * Both are the master combatant fighters. * Both are have differences in giving birth: (Denise died at illness after giving birth to Kaylah and died along with her husband and 5 children by Mega Buu and Super Buu) (Whereas for Danielle: Danielle have survived after giving birth to Kayla and herself and her husband Shaun to gave up their Eternal Dragons goes to inside Kayla as a smaller baby, but still immortal and youth). * Denise's favorite hobby is picking red roses, spend time with Shawn and cooking. * Denise's favorite food is the chicken salad and vanilla pudding. * Denise's favorite vehicle is "air solar skates". * Denise's favorite phrase was "Love is my everything" (愛は私のすべてです, Ai wa watashinosubetedesu). Gallery Miguel is Jimmy and Videl's mother.jpg Miguel Satan.jpg Dbz mrs miguel satan by artycomicfangirl-d9sb4w5-1.png Dbz mrs miguel satan by artycomicfangirl-d9sb4w5.png Dbz fake screenshot going out in orange star -3.png Dbz fake screenshot going out in orange star -2.png Dbz fake screenshot going out in orange star -1.png Dbz fake screenshot going out in orange star city by artycomicfangirl-db7aobw.png Dbz videl s mother design concepts by artycomi-7.jpg Dbz videl s mother design concepts by artycomi-6.jpg Dbz videl s mother design concepts by artycomi-5.jpg Dbz videl s mother design concepts by artycomi-4.jpg Dbz videl s mother design concepts by artycomi-3.jpg Dbz videl s mother design concepts by artycomi-2.jpg Dbz videl s mother design concepts by artycomicfangirl-d9fdoxg.jpg Danielle and Kid Kayla.png Danielle Johnson is the wife of Shaun Spencer and the loving mother of Zesmond and Kayla.png Danielle.png Danielle_Johnson_is_the_wife_of_Shaun_Spencer_and_the_loving_mother_of_Zesmond_and_Kayla_2_2.png Dbz_fake_screenshot_going_out_in_orange_star_-3_2.png Fourth Empress Denise Uzumaki is the wife of the Fourth Emperor Shawn Spencer and the loving mother of Zesmond Spencer, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany and Kaylah.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Mother Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Good Category:Real people Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Spencer Family Category:Royal Family Category:Singers Category:Princess Category:Wives Category:Film characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Witches/Wizards